Jill Ireland
Jill Dorothy Ireland ( London , 24 April 1936 - Malibu , California , May 18, 1990 ) was an English actress who is best known by the many films in which she played with her husband known Charles Bronson . Content [ hide ] *1 Acting Career *2 Personal life *3 Filmography *4 Bibliography *5 External links Acting career [ edit ] Jill Ireland began acting in the mid-fifties, with small roles in films such as The Woman for Joe and Oh ... Rosalinda . Ireland also played for television. She starred in television series such as Star Trek , The Man from UNCLE and Mannix . On the big screen, they mostly played in movies with her husband Charles Bronson as Death Wish II , The Mechanic , and Love and Bullets . For her contribution to the film industry, Jill Ireland received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame can be found at the location 6751 Hollywood Blvd., Personal life [ edit ] Ireland was born in London in 1936 as the daughter of a wine importer [1] . Ireland has been married twice. From 1957 to 1967 she was married to actor David McCallum [2] . They had three sons: Paul, Jason and Valentine. Their son Jason, who was adopted, died in 1989 at age 27 after a overdose of drugs, six months before the death of his mother. [3] McCallum suggested for Ireland to Charles Bronson when they both worked on the film The Great Escape in 1963. In 1967 Ireland left her husband for Bronson, whom she married in 1968. [4] The couple had two daughters, Katrina and Zuleika. In 1984, when Ireland breast cancer identified. Ireland underwent a mastectomy and wrote about her battle with cancer in her book Life Wish . She also became a spokeswoman for the American Cancer Society . [5] In 1988, she testified before a committee of the U.S. Congress about medical costs. President Ronald Reagandistinguished her with the Medal of Courage. In 1989 Irelands second book came out, entitled Lifelines , which she talks about the setbacks in her life, including drug her son Jason.Ireland was busy writing a third book, Life Times , when she died in 1990 due to her illness. After her death, a TV movie was made about her fight against breast cancer, based on her autobiography Life Lines . It was one of Irelands last wish that her book could be filmed. [3] The television movie Reason for Living: The Jill Ireland Story , which Ireland is played by Jill Clayburgh , however, was challenged by her husband, Charles Bronson. [3] Bronson had initially accepted that Ireland was very open about her illness and her fight against cancer, but after her death was reluctant and wanted to protect the memory of Ireland. Bronson reportedly refused the $ 50,000 for the rights to Irelands book, which she agreed with a production company. Bonny Dore, the producer of the television movie, filed a lawsuit against Bronson due tobreach of contract but the case was settled out of court. [3] Filmography [ edit ] Category:1936 births Category:1990 deaths